Warhammer age of sigmar : Westeros invasion
by alexrusso89
Summary: ( This is the lore for my custom Fyreslayer warband ) Erik has broken off from his Fyreslayer lodge and created his own in the realm of westeros, searching for the coverted Ur-Gold. The Wolfnir lodge clan are prepared to go to war with every house in Westeros, no one is safe. All men must die
1. Fireslayer arrival

Newly Minted Auric Runefather Erik Griminir may have been many things, but one thing he was not, was unprepared.

Predictably, after his brother was made Runefather in the Miljnir Lodge, Erik along with his followers had decided to leave and found the Wolfnir lodge.

However, even after failing miserably in his arrival in Westeros, forced over the wall. He was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but he had no choice. If he wanted to find Ur-Gold, he needed help.

"Are you Sure there is Ur-Gold here?," Erik said glancing around the frozen tundra

"There is my lord," RuneMaster Rowan replied.

Thorin set down his Axe for a moment and fumbled around pulling out a map of the realms " This realm is so close to the realm of Chaos"

"HeLP HELP?! Someone, anyone! HELP!"

Erik knew that technically, he too was new to this land. But there was no time to fuck around. Without hesitation, the Fyreslayers abandoned any ideas of not helping, all ten of them stormed Crastor's keep together, lanterns lit and axes drawn. aced up the front staircase, skipping two stairs at a time. They gripped their axes.

"Right or left? Which was it?" Erik said. He decided to go left, running down the hall. Finally, they came to a door, Rowan kicked it open, there were indeed rangers inside, three more of them.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Horrified, Thorin shook his head, seeing the rangers lying about amongst the broken furniture and splashes of their own blood. Their chests were ripped open. The coagulating stench was overbearing. Holding his nose, Thorin ducked out of the room.

The Fyreslayers rushed out of the room, retracing his steps all the way back to the main hall. They ran even faster when they heard a woman's shrieks echoing through the lodge. From the light of Thorin's lantern, the Fyreslayers saw the creature as it came into view. A mass of thin, spindly limbs held her down. It was hard to tell the creature's exact size, but it was certainly larger than a reindeer. The arms and legs were attached to an extremely white body that looked like it was from the worst sort of horror story. What must have been its face, skin had rotted away revealing the bone underneath, turned to look at the Fyreslayers. It emitted a low noise, a cross between a hiss and a wheezing chuckle.

"Help...!"

The woman's voice was cut off when the creature covered her mouth with a rotting mutated hand, muffling her voice. It reached, and started to rip away the cloth of her nightgown.

"Get off her!"

Erik rushed towards the thing, raising his axe. He jumped onto its back and struck at what he hoped was its head. Quicker than he could react, the monster let go of Woman and instead grabbed him by the throat, throwing him across the room. Erik yelled in pain as he smacked against the wall, hard.

The creature crawled towards him, its body moving erratically like a spider or crab from Hell. It reached for him, clamping down on his arms and legs and stifling his movements. Erik tried to scream. The creature put its limbs to the Fyreslayer's chest and tore open his sweater and shirt in one movement, then began digging into his skin.

The thing as suddenly smacked off Erik

"SSKKKRRRRREEEE!"

The monster withdrew its arms from Erik, as was flung against the near by wall, it slumped down as Thorin and Rowan swung their axes, killing the creature.

" The fuck was that?" Thorin asked

" My lord are you alright ?" Rowan asked helping his Runefather up

" Yes, the woman is she alive ?" Erik asked.

The woman being comforted by three other women stepped forward

" Thank you, im Jessikah Lannister " Leena said " May i ask who my saviours are ?"

" I am Rune father Erik Griminir " Erik answered " This is Rowan and Thorin " he continued.

Jessikah threw on a robe and picked up a lamp, lighting it, the Fyreslayers headed out of the room, the women following closely behind them.

Outside the Fyreslayers stared up at Crastor's keep, well whats left of it, the house/lodge had fallen on hard times and that Jessikah Lannister had arrived recently.

" What are you looking at?" Jessikah asked

" We want to use this place to create my Wolfnir lodge " Erik answered

" And what of me and my girls?" Jessikah said " Your willing to kick us out ?"

Erik shook his head " No you women are welcome " He said

" Well you did save our lives " Jessikah said.

" Well then miss Lannister welcome to the Wolfnir clan" Thorin said

" Welcome to the free folk lands " Jessikah replied.

Rowan was looking at places he could add to Crastor's keep to create a Fyreslayer lodge.


	2. Six months ago

Six months Ago

The wind blew across the summerlands. Jessikah Lannister shuddered, she was travelling north...but not by her choice.

Non. Do not think that. Back down there.

Jessilah looking over the soldier's shoulder. She couldn't see anything that looked like civilization. She saw the great, endless plains, and woods ahead of her. There was a swamp known as the neck just ahead of them, separating the three.

"I hate this," she said.

"We will be at Winterfell in a couple of nights," the soldier said, not even looking at her.

"Great"

It is the sunlight that wakes her. Her eyes snap open and the dim remains of a headache fade from her skull. Did She doze off? She doesn't remember being tired. The trip to Winterfell hadn't been a long one. She reaches up to rub her eyes, and the brief glimpse of day vanishes as shes exposed to the cold, windy air.

Her stomach growled. She had properly eaten two days ago. She had made due with scavenging the nearby woods for berries and roots, but haven't found much. She didn't know what was good to eat, and what wasn't.

Another day in this cold hell, Jessikah thought.

The trip to Winterfell had been quiet, the Starks had been welcoming. Sansa felt sorry for Jessikah after learning her fate.

Jessikah woke up, just as the sun was cresting high in the sky. It had been a week since she left Winterfell, and was now arriving at Castle black.

She continued on past the wall, one swift kick to her rear sending her stumbling forward. The Lannister Soliders then abandoned her in the frozen wasteland that was a week ago. Yes, she was surviving, and surviving well enough.

'Survive.' Thinking that word made the deep-buried feeling of rage curl her lip back and hiss at the very thought. Survive? She couldn't just survive. Cersei had banished her over her not agreeing with her. Cersei not wishing for her to survive. Tyrion's last words to her weren't to just survive.

Fuck just surviving. Lannister's can thrive, to grow stronger than they ever could back. They came here to be better. Why the fuck was she so stuck on just surviving?!"

There was a loud noise ahead of her.

"What's going on?" Someone asked.

"A woman showed up!"

That made Jessikah pay attention, she ran in the direction of the noise. She didn't have to run very far. There was a small mob of women not far ahead.

"Alright, that's far enough," she heard someone shout. "Who are you!"

Jessikah looked so scared and shaken up. But seeing the women, relief broke across her face.

"Oh, thank God," Jessikah gasped, running to the woman. She hugged her, which took the woman aback.

"D—do we know each other?" She stammered.

"No," Jessikah said, "but I was so goddamn scared that there wasn't anyone else here."

"You need some help?"

"Yes!"

The woman gently took the Jessikah's shoulders.

"What is your name?"

"Jessikah, Jessikah Lannister."

"Jessikah. That's a beautiful name," The woman smiled. "But what are you doing here, Jessikah?"

"My aunty decided cause i didnt like her descision to banish me here," Jessikah said. "A frozen wasteland, shes hoping i wont survive."

"Well we will have to change that" The woman snorted.

"That it was a place of freedom, that the women here were strong and big."

"'Women?'" The woman couldn't help but cock her eyebrow at that. "Did they say women, or woman?"

Jessikah blinked.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Yes. Many women?"

Jessikah blushed.

The woman gently took Jessikah's hand, and brought her to her camp.

"When I first came here, all I had was the dress I was wearing, a blanket, and a tent," The woman said. "Now I lead Crastor's keep, more than five blankets, and I can eat three meals a day."

"What do you mean, you can eat three meals a day?"

"The rangers stop here." The woman stared at her. "Yes, we charge them for food. Does that surprise you?"

"I…I never had to pay for food before…"

"You must have had a big family to feed you."

Jessikah nodded.

"Maybe we can work together," the woman said.

"What?"

"We can work together," she said. "There is nothing out here for miles."

"I'm not becoming a whore!" Jessikah spat.

"I'm sorry, that's not what I meant. I meant that you join us here, you want to survive dont you?."

"Have you eaten?" The woman asked.

Jessikah shook her head.

"How long have you gone without food?"

"I don't know," Jessikah mumbled. "Its been a few weeks since i was abandoned out here."

"I see."

The woman stood up.

"Come with me," she said. "We'll get you some food."

"Thank you," Jessikah mumbled.

"We stick together, we keep each other safe, fed, and paid," the woman said. "We can make something for ourselves."

"I can join?," Jessikah asked. "Gods, I just realized something."

"What is that?"

"I never asked for your name."

The woman smiled.

"Gwen, Gwendolyn Forrester."

"Then I'd love to join you miss Forrester."

" Good cause i need a right hand woman to run this place with me " Gwen said

" I think i can handle that" Jessikah replied.


End file.
